


Why Did It Have To Be Snakes?

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, but not in the usual sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Red Skull is a hammy fetishist, Steve is a stereotypical hero, and Tony runs at the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did It Have To Be Snakes?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a sequel to “Secret Study Sessions (Or Studying With Tony is a Bad Idea)”. The title is a reference to Indiana Jones who has a fear/hatred of snakes. Plus, Hydra and Red Skull remind me a lot of the evil kind of snakes.
> 
> Also, this is a fill for the 'tentacles' square on my bingo card. With tentacles in the pic, I just couldn't resist killing two birds with one stone.

Most of the time, Avengers Academy, despite what the average person might think, was a safe place to go to school. Who better to teach the next generation's superheroes than the best of the best from the current generation? The superheroes who taught at the academy had fought and defeated some of the nastiest supervillains to attempt world domination. Who in their crazy minds would try to take them all on at once?

That was what Tony thought as he dangled from a green, scaly tentacle. It looked and felt more like the lower part of a snake than an ocean creature, which Tony supposed was fitting for a group calling themselves Hydra. The Red Skull, also aptly named in Tony's opinion, was just taunting Steve, who dangled from his own snake-tail-slash-tentacle-thing.

“You and your little boyfriend were pathetically easy to catch,” Red Skull said, tossing his head back and laughing.

“Why do supervillains always do that hammy evil laugh? It's not scary,” Tony muttered to himself. No one paid him any attention.

“You won't get away with this, Red Skull!” Steve shouted back, struggling in vain to break free.

Tony groaned. “Come on, Steve! Do you really have to play the stereotypical hero?”

“This isn't the time, Tony,” Steve said.

“Snakes! Why did it have to be snakes?” Tony carried on, ignoring Steve's admonitions and orders to shut up. “Hydra. Hack off one head, more grow back. Where's Hercules when you need him? Or maybe just a stick of dynamite and some crude oil?”

“Shut up, boy!” Red Skull shouted, evil laughter turning to rage in an instant.

“Don't antagonize him, Tony,” Steve hissed, much more quietly than their high-strung captor.

“Why not? What else could he do to us?” Tony said and went right on talking over Steve's reasonable suggestion of 'kill us.' “Tell me, Not-So-Crystal Skull, do you have some kind of weird tentacle fetish? I mean, why else would you choose to tie us up with tentacles? Or are you trying to make up for a _shortage_ of something?”

“Be silent, you insolent brat! I didn't come here for you. You merely got in my way,” Red Skull said.

“I know. You came for tall, blond, and handsome over here,” Tony said, jerking his head at Steve. “But I've got news for you. He's not really interested in anyone else's tentacles but mine.”

“Tony!” Steve gasped, scandalized. Tony could see his face turning bright red out of the corner of his eye.

“No need to be embarrassed, darling. Everyone already knows,” Tony teased, glancing at Steve for a brief second before focusing back on the Red Skull. “Hey, looks like you're about to blow a fuse there. Is that smoke coming out of your ears?”

“You will not taunt me, boy.”

“Funny, because I think that's exactly what I'm doing.”

“I hope you are satisfied with those words, because they will be your last,” Red Skull said, gesturing to something above them, presumably the creature belonging to the tentacles holding them.

“Tony!” Steve shouted, struggling frantically now. “No!”

Tony squirmed, trying to wriggle free even as the tentacle holding him began to tighten uncomfortably. Suddenly, he froze, wide eyes fixed on something behind the Red Skull.

“Hey, Skull, what the hell is that?” Tony shouted, injecting just enough panic into his voice to get the Red Skull to turn and look.

“Dodge this,” a newly arrived Fury said, pulling the trigger and firing a single round into the Red Skull's head.

The Red Skull dropped, body landing with a dull thud, and Steve and Tony followed as the tentacles holding them relaxed and withdrew. Fury stood over the body. The hole left by his bullet sparked and little bolts of of electricity arced around the wound.

“An LMD?” Tony suggested, coming over to get a look for himself.

“So it would seem,” Fury said.

Steve came up to stand by Tony. “Why would he send a robot of himself to capture us? And what was that tentacles creature?”

Tony caught Steve's eye and grinned mischievously. “The world may never know.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Tony...”

Tony just laughed.


End file.
